I Love youNo I love you more
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: Fourteen mysterious people go to Ethan and Benny's new school. Ethan thinks their is something wrong with that one special person, What is he, why is he here, or will he kill them all? B/E this is my first B&E first chapter is horrible cause i'm tired. Hope it goes good and I also had writers block and then this was born.


I love you…no I love you more.

Benny/Ethan

Hades/Rory

Poseidon/Hades

By Poseidonxhades1

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I stood in my bathroom eyes half-closed and hair ruffled in places that define gravity. I sighed and brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out. I can skip a shower today since I have body spray that smells really good. I yawned and walked into my room grabbing my clothes. I grabbed my purple plain t-shirt and sweat pants which I never wore before. I sighed and combed my hair and grabbed my back-pack heading downstairs to get some food and head on out. I opened the cabinet and got a Twinkie and walked outside. Benny was waiting outside for me and he was throwing rocks into the street.

"You know that people can hit those and get a flat tire right?" I said. Benny turned around and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow Ethan I've never seen you like this before you look amazing!" Benny said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes and stood beside him gesturing him to lead us to school. He nodded and we started walking to school together. I looked at Benny who was biting his lip and scratching the back of his head.

"What's wrong Benny?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed turning to look at me and walking backwards.

"We have new students today fourteen to be precise I'm just eager to meet them and see if we all can be friends." He said. I rolled my eyes and looked forward kicking a rock. Benny turned back around and looked at me. "But..if they hurt you I will tie them to the flagpole and kick them repeatedly where the light doesn't shine." I looked at him and smiled.

"What if they are girls." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"I don't make acceptations." Benny said. I laughed and walked up the steps to school, we entered the school and walked to my locker where I took my books out and looked at Benny.

"When are we going to meet them." I asked. Benny looked at me and shrugged.

"They are going to introduce two to our history class and we are going to show them around." He said. "I don't mind much as long as they don't take my best friend away then I'm fine." I play punched him and he just laughed.

"ETHAN!" I heard someone call my name. I turned around and was accompanied by Sarah, Rory, and Erica. "Did you hear we are going to have new student's?" Sarah said.

"Yeah Benny told me." I said and shrugged. Sarah raised her eyebrow at Benny and crossed her arms.

"Oh..anyway I hope we can be friends instead of enemies with them." She said. I nodded and Benny put his arm around me making Sarah jealous. _What's with her today? _I thought, she just smiled and turned back to me. I shook my head and leaned into Benny for support since my leg was getting tired. Sarah still glared and turned around. "We better get to class." And when she said that the bell rang, I looked at Benny but he just shrugged.

**1****st**** hour History.**

I sat at my desk next to Benny and was drawing a dragon in my notebook. Benny was staring at his pencil questioning it's existence. "Do you ever wonder how they make pencil's?" Benny asked. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"No." I said. He looked at me and snapped his pencil in half. I stared at it and back to him, he was looking at the lead inside it. "Benny you know that is your only pencil right?" He looked at me and nodded. I rolled my eyes and went back to drawing, Our teacher Mr. Fellman walked in with two people. One was shorter than the other and had long shoulder-length hair, he was dress in total black black shirt, black leather jacket that was probably fake, black spiky belt, black skinny jeans, and black converse probably Goth or emo. The other was like two or three inches taller and he looked like a surfer. He had hair that swayed in the front and was wearing a blue shirt and blue and green shorts, he was more muscular than the other and a lot tanner while the other was pale. I stared at the one in the black he was pretty handsome. Okay before you ask yes I am gay or bi as I call it, Over the summer when me and Benny hung out I started to get this real-

"Ethan." Benny whispered to me. I shook my head and looked at him.

"What?" I asked. Benny raised his eyebrow at me and pointed to the guy in the black. He was staring at me like he was eating my soul out.

"Ethan what if he likes pencils to oh or what if we ate a pencil…would we turn into a pencil?" Benny asked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he held his hands oup in self defense. I rolled my eyes and looked at my notebook but a hand was covering it. I looked up at the guy in black.

"Hello my name is Hades…I hope we can be very good friends." The guy in the black said with a sinister smile. Something was off about him…and I'm going to find out even if it kills me.

* * *

**Sorry if this is bad I had writers block and then this happened! :( So i'm currently trying to find ideas for my other stories but soon I will have to go to therapy for a while or a mental hospital.**

**1: Severe Moods swings and Manic episodes.**

**2: Cutting for the second time.**

**3: Thinking about suicide.**

**Pray for me my P&Hdics er...i'll think of something hey Padovicts padivicts or...help me think of something.**


End file.
